dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Garden Dash
' Garden Dash' is a spin-off dash game starring Barb the Businesswoman as the protagonist released on 2011. Story Barb the Businesswoman has become over-stressed at her career in Big Corp. After causing a mess in her cubicle area trying to work at a fast pace, Mr. Big storms in and orders Barb to take a vacation. Now wearing a stress-o-meter, Barb is ordered not to return to work till her stress has lowered. Barb talks to Flo about her problems with Flo suggesting she do some gardening in order to relax. Cookie soon comes along and tells Flo that he's out of tomatoes for food. Barb then sees this problem as a new business venture in addition to her getting some relaxing time. After finishing her garden from the Rooftop, Barb immediately goes back to work only to be sent out again due to the new model made for the stress-o-meter. Barb then consoles in Flo, who tells her that the garden she made was a success. With Barb deciding to garden again, she immediately adopts a Junkyard from the nearby Rosie. After doing a lot more orders, Barb immediately runs back to work, ready to work again. However Barb is soon overcome with more stress and a general fear of business. Barb then runs away from Big Corp with a few employees, calling Flo and telling her to keep the produce orders coming after purchasing an Abandoned Warehouse from Hal. Barb is resting on a swing in DinerTown Playground and notices a Little Girl who asks her what that pretty watch around her wrist is. After telling her it's a stress-o-meter, Barb asks the girl what she's doing, which she responds that she is gardening but the plant won't grow. Barb decides to tutor the girl along with filling more produce orders. Barb finishes up her gardening in the playground and tells Flo and a bunch of other people she's going to start a garden on the roof of Big Corp. Barb and everyone else begin to garden before Mr. Big immediately steps up and demands to know what's happening. Barb can see that Mr. Big is stressed and tells him to take a vacation. Mr. Big then refuses, stating his executive position, which causes everyone to shout at him to take a vacation. Gameplay When first playing Garden Dash, it may take a little while to become familiar with the controls due to Garden Dash's vastly different management. The Garden Players play as Barb, formerly an impatient businesswoman, as they complete several customer orders called Tickets. Barb can only carry 2 items at once. The real customers are the plants, they are the ones with the mood and require attention in the form of basic gardening. Players must first control Barb to plant in soil, then the required plant next. After planting, Barb will need to water the plant with the watering can. Depending on the plant they may or may not require additional attention. After attending to the plant, Barb needs to cut them with shears and then harvest them. Barb must then be guided to carry the harvested plants to the basket, where they will be accumulated to the first customers who ordered them. During the course of play, a plant will show that they need some bug spray. Followed by this is a barrage of insects that will proceed to devour the helpless plant, causing it to die. Barb must grab the insect spray and repel the nasty bugs before the plant is too badly damaged. In each level is a timer. If the timer runs out, the level will end regardless if all tickets have been completed or not. Doing an action (singular, time reversal cannot be stopped by chaining) will result in a sparkle flying to the clock and causing the timer to reverse. Completing tickets make a larger reversal and gardening actions make for a minor reversal. Every few levels Flo will gift Barb with a choice of new pots. The choice on the right is usually a double or triple pot (which has a longer soil prep timer) while the choice on the left is a triple or double package of pots. The game has 2 modes: Green Gardener & Handy Harvester. Green Gardener is the first mode you play, the expert timer is higher than handy harvester which means less fast-paced action. Handy Harvester is a more faster-paced mode and unlocked to each world individually. The expert timer is shorter than green gardener's one. Warnings Throughout the levels of various gardens a warning will pop up, which usually relate to nearby danger lurking. You have a set amount of time to shield all your pots that have plants. Any plants caught in the disaster before they can be armored result in them instantly dying. *Rain - Not a disaster but a very helpful gift. In some levels rain will start brewing. After the timer expires, rain will drop down and instantly water all plants. Not necessary but extremely helpful. *Wind - A gusty wind will start blowing. Shield your plants or they will torn out of their pots and disperse. *Wild Dog - A dog that escaped from Walter & Scarlett's pet spa will run in. Shield your plants or the dog will chew them to bits. *Cookie's Grill - Cookie's Grill will become unstable and start spitting fire everywhere. Cover your plants before they are incinerated (only in Big Corp Garden). Plants and Customers *Tomatoes - Tomatoes are the basic plant and are requested by Rosie the Regular. *Grapes - Grapes need to be watered twice and are requested by Hal the Hungry man. *Roses - Roses need headphones for music and are requested by Quinn. *Peaches - Peaches need to be covered in warm clothes and are requested by Seymour the Senior. *Garlic - Garlic needs perfume and are requested by Harmony the Hippie. *Cucumber - Cucumbers need Barb's social attention and are requested by Jo the Jogger. *Zen Flowers - Zen Flowers need to be sprayed and are also requested by Harmony. *Blueberries - Blueberries are another basic plant and are requested by Clara the Food Critic. *Pears - Pears need ice to cool off and are requested by dog lovers. *Blue Hydrangea - Like Roses, they need music and are also requested by Quinn. *Eggplants - Eggplants also need to be sprayed and are requested by Toshiro. *Lemons - Lemons also need to be watered twice and are requested by Simon the Celebrity. *Peppers- Peppers also need Barb's social attention and are requested by Colin the Cellphone addict. Upgrades After finishing a level, the player will automatically go into the garden shop where they can purchase 2 types of upgrades: Equipment & Pottery. Equipment focuses on the various tools used by Barb, while Pottery focuses on very effective add-ons for the pots. Only 1 pot can be fit with a pot add-on. Any attempt to override the current add-on require the choice of the player. Equipment *Happy Plant Spray - A better bottle makes mood revitalization more efficient *Birdhouse - Bring the bird seed to the birdhouse and the bird will instantly bloom every plant's mood to the maximum *Bug Spray - A new bug spray bottle makes getting rid of the insects more faster *Faster Shoes - With these new shoes Barb walks even faster *Fertilizer - Fertilizer makes the soil time cut down to instant (recommended on 2-3 pots) *Floor Renovation - A new floor gives a new better look *Boundary Renovation - The scenery landscape makes things peaceful *Objects Renovation - A randomly upgraded object completes renovation Pottery *Water Sprinkler - Automatically waters plants *Shear Genius - Automatically cuts the plants *Harvest Helper - Automatically harvests the plants *Music Speakers - Automatically plays music for plants requiring music *Perfume Power - Automatically sprays the plants with perfume that require perfume Gallery garden dash.jpg garden dash 3.jpg garden dash 4.jpg Category:Dash series Category:Other spin-offs